1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a capacitor structure applied to an integrated circuit (IC).
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase in the level of integration of the semiconductor device, dimensions of the device are gradually reduced. Hence, space occupied by the capacitor is relatively reduced because the available chip area of the capacitor plate is forced to decrease. This leads to reduction of the capacitance of the capacitor. After entry into the deep sub-micron fabrication phase, the issue of the capacitance reduction of the capacitor becomes more serious.